


The Mad Scientist's Equivalent To A Vibrator

by Vampyra142001



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Sex with cyborgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Post-movie. Roxanne finds out that Megamind has special brainbots and decides to put them to use.





	The Mad Scientist's Equivalent To A Vibrator

The Mad Scientist's Equivalent of a Vibrator

By Kelli Dalton

Summary: Post-movie. Roxanne finds out that Megamind has special brainbots and decides to put them to use.  
Pairings: Roxanne/Megamind, Roxanne/Brainbots, Megamind/Brainbots  
Warnings: Aliens(duh), explicit sex, sex with cyborgs  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: joanhello

In the days following Tighten's defeat, Megamind had seemed to have vanished. Brainbots roamed the city streets, cleaning up debris left from the battle and retrieving other, broken brainbots. But there was no sight of their creator. Every TV station, newspaper, and magazine in the Metro City area wanted an interview with the hero/villain.

As Roxanne drove the KMCP news van over to the Evil Lair, she regretted ever mentioning to one of her coworkers that she knew where Megamind's secret hideout was. The admission had reached her boss and he had immediately dispatched her to set up an interview. Or else.

When she entered the Lair she was greeted by several brainbots, most of which were covered in scorch marks and dents.

"Can you take me to Megamind? I need to talk to him," she requested politely.

They bowged at her and lead her through the maze of machinery to a large work area in the back corner of the building. The blue man was seated at a table repairing a projection bot. Floating in the air above him were many other brainbots waiting for their turn.

"Wow, is this all you've been doing for the past week?" asked Roxanne.

He startled and dropped the wrench he'd been using.

"Oh, Roxanne, I wasn't expecting you," he breathed, holding a hand to his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." She looked up at the bots again. "So these all got damaged in the fight with Tighten?"

"Most of them. Some of the damage is from clearing rubble, though."

He yawned and attached a new arm to the projection bot, then waved it away. The man looked exhausted and he still had about twenty more 'patients' to go. A brainbot with a cracked dome drifted down to the table top, its propulsion sputtering the whole way.

"You should rest," suggested Roxanne, watching him fuse the split in the glass with a strange tool.

"There aren't many left. I'll sleep when they're done," he argued. "It would go faster if Minion would hurry back with the coffee, though."

As he flipped the bot over to work on its propulsion mechanism she noticed an odd cylinder hidden inside its dull jaws. Curious as to what specific task the brainbot had been designed for, she stepped closer. Two of its arms were more like articulated cords than jointed limbs and the third, more average arm, ended in textured black silicone. He had made a flying sex toy. The reporter supposed she shouldn't have been surprised; even she had a battery-operated boyfriend in her nightstand. This was merely the genius' equivalent of a vibrator.

Megamind waved the now repaired brainbot off. She snagged one of its arms so that she could examine the little cyborg and it simply let her pull it out of the air. Testing a theory, she felt the inside of the cylinder to see if it was lined with more silicone. Sure enough, there was and it tingled with mild electricity.

"You like it a little rough, huh?" she mused.

He literally did a double take as he realized exactly what sort of brainbot she was holding.

"Roxanne, I can explain," started the blue man, eyes wide with shock.

"You're a lonely guy in his thirties. What's to explain?" She released the bot to join its healthy brethren.

"So, you're not upset?"

"Nope. How many of them do you have, though?"

"Brainbots or ones with ak-sass-ories?"

* * *

Megamind returned to the Not-So-Evil Lair a good two hours later than he had hoped and was in a rather foul mood as a result.

"You can make it up to her some other night, Sir. She did say she understood that the city comes first," Minion soothed.

"But I shouldn't have to make it up to her! These criminals are so rude! I never committed any crimes after dark!" the blue man ranted as he jerked off his gloves and threw them to the ground. "That's twice this week our dinner plans have been cancelled!"

"You made several prison escapes after dark."

"That doesn't count."

His cape and collar joined the gloves on the floor.

"Still, things are turning out well between the two of you."

Minion picked up the discarded clothes to be put away or cleaned.

"You!" He pointed to a random brainbot. "Is Roxanne still here?"

The little cyborg bowged and indicated that she was upstairs.

"Great, she already went to bed. Now we can't even catch a mee-ovie," he grumbled, heading up to his room.

It turned out that, while she had gotten tired of waiting for him, his girlfriend was NOT asleep. The sight that greeted Megamind as he reached the doorway to his room was the reporter kneeling on his bed with THREE brainbots pleasuring her. He froze in shock as his large brain short-circuited temporarily. Roxanne had only mentioned his special brainbots once since she had found out about them several months prior and that was merely to tease him about not needing them anymore. He had never considered the fact that she might use their unique accessories. Leaning against the door frame, he decided to watch for a bit.

Roxanne's arms were wrapped around one bot to keep herself upright, which didn't hinder the cyborg as it caressed her breasts, and she needed the support with the other two wound around her hips. One thrusting into her from the front and the second from behind. Her body swayed with the force of their movements plus her own thrusts.

His bodysuit was quickly becoming uncomfortably tight. He carefully started removing his boots, trying not to catch her attention, yet. While tugging his second boot off Roxanne muttered his name, distracting him and causing him to lose his balance. He fell flat on his face, inadvertently startling a surprised squeak out of his lover.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" inquired Roxanne, her breath hitching slightly since the brainbots hadn't stopped their ministrations.

"Too long," he said.

Megamind quickly picked himself up and finished taking off his boot.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Whether she referring to his clothing or his erection, he had no idea, but she let go of the bot teasing her nipples, allowing it to unzip his bodysuit. She dropped to her elbows and the brainbots still penetrating her shifted to accommodate the new position, never faltering in their thrusts. As soon as he was naked she crooked a finger at him and that little gesture felt like a hot thread tied to his groin, drawing him in. He climbed on the bed, unsure of exactly what she wanted.

Roxanne pulled him closer, keeping him on his knees, and kissed the head of penis. He shuddered violently. She was going to... with the brainbots... Oh, wow. One of her hands gripped his hip to steady herself as she swallowed him down. Her other hand made some gesture behind his back before settling on his rear and squeezed gently. A second later, the cool touch of the third brainbot against his entrance let him know that she had beckoned for it. Thankfully, it was a slender tendril that slid slickly into him. He hadn't felt the need to use any toys in the two months since he had begun to have sex with the reporter and was, therefor, a little tight. Firm claws held his waist just above his girlfriend's hands as the cyborg pushed its limb deeper.

He wanted to ask the Temptress where she had gotten such a devious idea, then again she had her mouth full, didn't she? Megamind placed a hand on her head, partly to steady himself, but mostly to remind himself not to choke her as he rocked softly. She moaned around his length and he couldn't help the shallow thrust that resulted. Roxanne glanced mischievously up at him, letting her teeth lightly rake his cock as payback. He shuddered again, too far gone for it to actually hurt.

The woman couldn't possibly realize how hot she looked crouched over him like that, covered in sweat, with his inventions bringing her to the edge of ecstasy.

"God, you're beautiful," breathed Megamind.

She slid off of him to smile a mere moment before her orgasm struck. Her fingers dug into his hips as she writhed, riding out the pleasure. Watching her go did wonders for building him up to his own release, but he wasn't there, yet.

"Faster," he told the brainbot.

It complied and added small charges of electricity to the deepest part of its stroke. That was almost perfect. All he needed was... Roxanne's hand grasped his dick, sliding along the length of it. Now THAT was perfect. He moaned wantonly, rutting freely in her grip, only lasting a few more minutes, before climaxing.

Now that their job was finished, the brainbots drifted off, probably to a cleansing station, leaving the spent couple to curl up under the mussed blankets.

"If that's what I have to look forward to when I'm running late I may do it more oof-teen," mused the hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Head-start on porn weekend! Another megamindkink prompt. This one would be one that dani_kin suggested:
> 
> "Roxanne/Brainbot (maybe Megamind too) Probably post-movie.  
Roxanne finds out that a select few of the brainbots have special hardware and software to please Daddy (vibrators, dildos, cockrings, special appendages to beat him off, whatever you can think of, etc) and she ends up using them for herself.  
Bonus points if Megamind finds her doing this and watches her for a while, before getting in on the action.  
Bonus bonus points if she sucks Megamind's cock while the bots fuck her."
> 
> Check, check, and check... Enjoy.
> 
> For the original post: https://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1421390.html


End file.
